The Sound Of My Heart
by ff7girl1346
Summary: What happens when your a new ninja with amazing water jutsu? Daniella came to Hidden Leaf Village to control her powerful gift and meets Kabuto, a spy and Orochimaru's right hand man. What happens in this love story? Read here! KabutoxOc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You lazily get up as the sun glares in your eyes. You looked at the clock and its 5:30.

"Every day...the same time", you yawned. You get out of bed and get washed until you heard your name.

"Daniella!", yelled Naruto as he ran and pinned you to the wall.

"Good morning Naruto", you said. "You're really hyper this morning".

"Well...-"

"Did you eat sugary snacks last night?", you ask Naruto giving him the "I-know-you-did" look.

"...Yes", quietly said Naruto as he let you get washed. After putting on a pair of blue flared pants and a pink tank top you walk in the kitchen.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei", you greeted. Kakashi put his book "Make Out Paradise" down and smiled (even know his mask is covering his beautiful face).

"Good morning Daniella", sighed Kakashi. You were a girl who had the power to become something, so your parents send you to Hidden Leaf Village to train. Even know you're not a part of Team 7, you still train with him and also help out Kakashi.

"Good morning Daniella", said Sakura as she walked in. You greet her as you get yourself ready .

"So, where are we training today, sensei?", you ask. You really were looking forward to train near water because of your Water Style Ninjutsu (think of Gaara, but just water).

"Maybe by the waterfall", suggested Kakashi.

"Yes!", you happily cried. You go back to the hallway and go into Sai's room.

"Sai, we gonna go to train soon", you remind Sai. Sai was painting on a scroll in black ink. The way he paints leaves you breathless.

"So, I see that there's some new on Team 7", laughed a man with yellow piercing and long black hair appeared. "Kabuto!". Another man, that looked about 19 or so, came to the man's side.

"Yes Orochimaru?

"I want you to find out about that girl", ordered Orochimaru.

"As you wish", obeyed Kabuto as he disappeared

Back at the small waterfall in The Forest Of Death, you were sparring with Naruto.

"Is that the best you can do?", you teased. Naruto came to punch at you, but you easily dodged his attack. You used your water ninjutsu to make a hand that grabbed Naruto and threw him.

"Hey! Thats cheating!", whined Naruto. You turn to the direction of the wind and laughed. Your long, wavy brown hair tossed in the wind.

"You never said anything about me using my water ninjutsu".

In the trees, Kabuto silently watched as you sparred with Naruto. He watched your every move, committing to his memory.

"So, she uses a water styled ninjutsu? Interesting", Kabuto though to himself. As he watch you stood in the wind, as your beautiful hair blew in lightly tossed in the wind, he started to blush, but then shook his head.

"I need to concentrate".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Recap: You came to Hidden Leaf Village because of your potential to be a ninja and your water style ninjutsu (think of gaara only with water). Orochimaru found out about you and sends Kabuto to get information about you.

After training, you and Team 7 go back to the house and go eat dinner. After dinner, you go in your room and watched the sun go down from your window. The sky was a mix of pink and orange, like a painting.

"Its beautiful", you sigh. "I never sunsets like this at home". You pick up a book about healing and began to read. You also wanted to become a healer, because of your passion of helping people.

"This is kinda hard", you laugh as you try to make out all the hard, long, scientific words they use in the book. After a few minutes of reading, you put the book on your bed stand as start to play with your hair, until you heard a knock on your door.

"Come in", you call, because you were too lazy to open the door yourself. Sakura peeked her head through the door.

"Hey Daniella", smiled Sakura.

"Hey Sakura", you kindly reply. Sakura walked in your room and sat with you on your bed.

"Daniella, do you wanna train with me tomorrow? I wanna learn that kick that you hit Naruto earlier today", giggled Sakura.

"Sure, no problem", you laughed. As you and Sakura laughed, Sakura got up and walked to the door.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Of course"

"...Daniella". You turn around to see Sakura still there.

"I'm glad you came. You're really nice. You may not be a part of this team, but I think you have what it takes to be a ninja", kindly said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura. Even though I only been here for two weeks, I feel like a part of Hidden Leaf Village. Thanks", you smile.

"Well, we have to wake up early tomorrow".

"True. Good night Sakura"

"Good night", said Sakura as she closed the door as she left. You put on your pj's and get under the covers. You slowly close your eyes thinking about all the new friends you made and how lucky you were to have friends like them.

As you fell asleep, Kabuto went back in the forest and went to Orochimaru, who was waiting for him by the outskirts of a small village.

"Did you find anything about her, Kabuto?", asked Orochimaru.

"Yeah, she just came here two weeks ago to become a ninja. She uses a water styled ninjutsu and she very skilled in Taijutsu", explained Kabuto.

"Interesting. Anything else?"

"Well, appearance wise, she's...". Kabuto started to blush, but he quickly hid it from Orochimaru.

"Yes?"

She has long brown hair and green eyes", quickly finished Kabuto. Orochimaru paced back and forth until a though came into his head.

"You know...what if we had her in the Sound Village. She seems very powerful. Kabuto, you're next mission is to confront her", evilly smiled Orochimaru.

"For what reason Orochimaru?", curiously asked Kabuto.

"If we had her power, we'll be unstoppable. And hearing from your report, she is just controlling her powers, correct?"

"Yes"

"Do you know the power she will have when she fully has control. That is why I want you to befriend her and then bring her here". Orochimaru started to laugh in excitement to his plan.

The next day, you decide to study on medical skills instead of training. Sakura wanted to meet you in the forest at noon, and it was still 10:30. You still have plenty of time.

"Okay, time to study", you smile as you began to read the same book you were reading last night. After a hour, you lost the track of time and checked your watch.

"11:40! I really got to go", you cried. You quickly get your books and thing and ran, until you knock into somebody.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Recap: After training, you back home and start studying about medical stuff because you like to help people. You and Sakura had a little chat before you went to sleep and agreed to train with her tomorrow at noon. Also Orochimaru tells Kabuto of his plans to use your power to become powerful himself. The next day, it was getting late and you bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry", you quickly say. When you go on your knees to pick up the book you dropped, you saw a face drop down to your level.

"Let me help you", said a voice. When you looked up, you saw a guy about 3 years old then you (you are 17, so Kabuto is 20), that had silver hair that was tied back in a ponytail, dark eyes and wore glasses.

"I'm very sorry about that", you apologized again as you and the guy stood up.

"Its no problem really", smiled the man. He looked at your book. "I see that you are learning medicine", noticed the man.

"Yeah, I always wanted to help people ever since I was little", you added.

"Really, well, I actually learn all of this stuff. Anyway, I'm Kabuto", smiled the man.

"I'm Daniella", you smile back as you shook his hand.

"If you need any help, I can help you", kindly said Kabuto.

"Well, I wish you can, but I have go train with a friend now", you sadly say.

"How about we meet each other the tomorrow?", asked Kabuto.

"Thats good, I'm not doing anything anyway"

"Same time, same place?"

"Sure"

"Great, so...I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, bye Kabuto. It was nice to meet you"

"Its was nice to meet you too, Daniella". As you turn around to walk away, Kabuto walks away in the different direction, but he takes one last glance back as you slowly walk away.

As you got to the forest, Sakura was standing there, her arms folded.

"Sorry, I was late, I bumped into somebody", you apologized.

"Its okay, you ready?", asked Sakura.

"One sec", you say as you put your bag down and grabbed a giant ribbon in a design of waves. You tied it around you and fluffed up the giant back ribbon. "I'm ready". You quickly pulled out a kunai as Sakura ran at you. You dodged her as soon as she came up to you and swung your arm to hit her back. Sakura made a sharp turn and clashed her kunai with yours. Sakura pushed you and rushed towards you and punched you. You teleport behind her and hit her with your kunai and did your famous round house kick. Sakura fell back, but got up as soon as she can.

"So thats how you do that kick. Let me try", said Sakura. Sakura came and tried your kick, but you easily block it.

"You got to put more force in it". Sakura tried to do it again, but she couldn't

"If you can't get my chest, try another area", you say. Sakura faked a kick and quickly kicked her legs, causing you to fall.

"Are you okay?", worriedly asked Sakura. You pick yourself up and brush the dust off your knees.

"I'm fine", you smiled. "Nice kick". Sakura laughed.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry", asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry too".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Recap: You met Kabuto by accidentally bumping into him and shared a interest in medical skills. You and Kabuto planned to have a little "date" tomorrow at noon. As you and Sakura spar with each other and go out to lunch.

The next morning, you wake the same time as always, but you get washed and dressed at better pace than you normally do. You tie your giant ribbon around you and made a puffy bow by your lower back. You quickly ate breakfast and decided to read alittle bit, since you have 2 hours to spare.

"Hey Daniella", happily greeted Naruto.

"Hey Naruto", you smiled as you look up.

"Why are you so dressed up?"

"Because I have to go somewhere today", you lie. Naruto sits next to you.

"Where?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?", you ask, with a annoyed tone in your voice.

"Because I want to know". You take a glance at the clock.

"I have to go now, bye Naruto". You stood up and walked out the door. Naruto looked right and left and then ran to Sai's room.

"Sai!". Sai looked up from painting and looked at Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"Daniella is up to something and she won't tell me. Wanna help me spy on her?". Sai looked at his painting and then at Naruto.

"Why not? I need some inspiration anyway", sighed Sai. Naruto grabbed Sai's hand and ran out of the room and out on the street. Naruto and Sai looked around to find you, but you were no where in site. Naruto and sai turned around a corner and saw Shikimaru by the Ramen Shop.

"Shikimaru! Have you seen Daniella anywhere?", loudly asked Naruto.

"That hot new girl that spars with you? Nope, sorry", sighed Shikimaru.

"Do you want to help us find her?", asked Sai.

"Okay". Shikimaru got up and walked with Naruto. 'Why do you want to find her so badly?"

"We're gonna spy on her! This morning she all dressed up and she wouldn't tell me why", sadly said Naruto. Sai looked around and saw you walked up the street.

"Naruto?"

"What?". Sai pointed at you. Naruto and Shikimaru look at each other and started to silently run with Sai after you, but they kept their distance.

When you walk outside the village, and walk to a clearing in the forest, you saw Kabuto waiting for you with something in his hand.

"Hey Daniella", smiled Kabuto. You walk up to Kabuto and smile back

"Hello Kabuto". In Kabuto's hand was a picnic basket.

"I though since its lunchtime that we could have a picnic", said Kabuto as he scratched his head.

"Oh, thank you very much", you blush. Kabuto took a small blanket from the basket and spreads it out. You and Kabuto sit on blanket and smiled.

"I made some sandwiches, if you want".

"No, sandwiches are fine". Kabuto passes you a sandwich and gets one for himself.

"This is really good", you happily say to Kabuto. You see Kabuto blush alittle, but quickly hides it.

"Thanks".

Naruto, Sai and Shikimaru were in the trees, silently watching you and Kabuto.

"So Daniella was on a date?", asked Shikimaru.

"Wait a minute...is that....OH MY GOD", screamed Naruto, but Sai and Shikimaru quickly covered his mouth. "Thats Kabuto, that guy thats always with Orochimaru".

"Isn't Orochimaru evil or something?", asked Sai.

"Yeah, but why is Kabuto on a date with Daniella? There has too be a reason".

"I think you're just jealous", smirked Shikimaru.

"I am not jealous!", angrily whispered Naruto.

"Well, it kinda shows it", chuckled Shikimaru.

"Shh, they'll hear us", said Sai.

As you and Kabuto ate lunch, you heard whispers coming from trees.

"Do you hear something?", you ask Kabuto.

"I do. Its pretty loud". You grabbed a kunai that was hidden under your bow and threw it at the source of the sound.

As Naruto and Shikimaru bickered, a kunai came in between their faces and hit the branch.

"HOLY S**T!", screamed Shikimaru.

After you threw your kunai, you notice Kabuto get up.

"Daniella, I have to go. I'm very sorry", sadly said Kabuto.

"Oh, its okay".

"I'll see you again". Kabuto turned gathered the food and blanket and put it back in the basket. When Kabuto turned his back to leave, you stop him.

"When do you think we'll see each other again?"

"Don't worry, soon". Kabuto jumped in the trees, never to be seen. You looked at the trees behind you and threw another kunai. All of a sudden, Naruto and Shikimaru fell out of the trees, while Sai gracefully landed on the ground when he jumped down.

Naruto and Shikimaru looked at you and sheepishly smile.

"We can explain".

"I'm not gonna waste my time", you sigh as you walk away. As you walk Naruto runs in front of you and goes on his knees.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry", cried Naruto. Shikimaru followed the same suit.

"I'm sorry too". Sai started to laugh.

"I told you to keep quiet", giggled Sai. You gave Sai a glare and he stopped laughing.

"I shouldn't have spied on you"

"We're really sorry. If there is anyway we can make it up to you, say the word", apologized Shikimaru. You looked at Naruto and Shikimaru and a idea came in your head.

Later that night, Naruto and Shikimaru walked around in the street wearing nothing, but their underwear and a sign around their necks pointing to each other that said "I'm with stupid".

"You I hate you right", said Naruto as he gritted his teeth.

"You wanted to spy on her", argued Shikimaru. Everyone looked at them and started to laugh. You, Kakashi, Sakura and Sai looked out the window and watched them get made fun of you.

"This is pretty funny", chuckled Kakashi.

"You said it!", Sakura shrilled in laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Recap: As you get ready for your date, Naruto wanted to know where you going, but didn't want to tell for the fear he might spy. Well, Naruto got Sai and Shikimaru to spy on you.

That night, she sat on your bed out the window and drawing. It was a full moon tonight, and Sai recently has been giving you drawing lessons, so you decided to draw. As you look at the trees....you saw something, fainting shining, like a lens of some sort.

"....Nah, it can't be....I'm just imagining", you laugh as you look back down at your drawing and finished drawing the moon. As you drew, there was a knock on your door.

"Come in", you called out. Naruto peeked his head in.

"Hey Daniella, can I talk to you?", asked Naruto.

"Sure". Naruto came in and sat to you.

"I'm sorry, about earlier", apologized Naruto. How many times is he going to say sorry to you.

"Its okay"

"Daniella....was that Kabuto you were with today?", asked Naruto. You stop drawing and looked Naruto in the eye.

"You know Kabuto?"

"Umm...I know the name", lied Naruto.

"Oh ok", you sigh. A moment of silence fell in, until Naruto broke it.

"So...wanna hang out with me tomorrow?", asked Naruto. You nodded your head.

"Looks like it getting late. Better be getting to bed", you smile. You put your drawing down and stood up. Naruto followed.

"Good night", said Naruto as he hugged you. You hug Naruto back.

"Night".

Kabuto snuck in and looked around.

"Not bad", muttered Kabuto as he looked at your new kunais they got you as a present for your first day. Kabuto saw you sleeping and blush.

"She looks just as beautiful sleeping", sighed Kabuto. Kabuto noticed you were shivering in your sleep, so he pulled the covers closer to your face.

"Sweet dreams", said Kabuto as he quietly snuck away.

Its been a week since your date with Kabuto. Its feels like everywhere you went, you saw him. Everytime you though about him, you get "butterflies" in your stomach. That day, you decided to Hinata and Tenten since they were walking around with you.

"Hey guys?", you asked.

"What's up Daniella?", asked Tenten.

"Well....if you were missing somebody do you get butterflies or stuff?", you asked.

"Not really", indifferently said Tenten.

"Well", interrupted Hinata. "I feel like sometimes when I think about Naruto". Hinata started to blush at the very though of Naruto.

"Are you in love?", asked Tenten.

"NO", you quickly say.

"No need to get so defensive", giggled Tenten. You felt heat rise in your cheeks.

"Looks like Daniella has a little crush".

"Who is it?", curiously asked Hinata.

"Well...there's this guy I meet and we actually went out a week ago. He's really good at medical stuff and he's fun to be with", you explain.

"How old is he? What does he look like?", quickly asked Tenten.

"You can tell us", kindly said Hinata.

"Well, he's about 20...I think. He has dark eyes and silver hair".

"Nope, never heard of him. Have you Hinata?". Hinata shook her head.

"Anyway, tonight there's a festival going on, wanna go with us?", asked Tenten.

"Sure", you happily reply. As soon as she accept Tenten's invitation, you hear a voice far behind you call your name. When you turn around you saw a man with silver hair, glasses, running to you. Hinata and Tenten looked at the man running to you and smiled.

"Kabuto", you though. When he came to you, he hugged you.

"Daniella!". You were in shock that all of this is happening to you, but you quickly recover and hug him back.

"There's a festival going now tonight, do you want to join me?", smiled Kabuto. You were about to say something, until Tenten interrupted.

"Look at the time, we have to go. Bye!", happily said Tenten as she pulled Hinata and ran. She and Hinata disappeared, but stayed close to hear what was going on.

"...Sure, I would love to go". Kabuto smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I meet you here at six?"

"Six is fine", you reply.

"Ok...I have to go. I see you later. Good bye Daniella"

"Bye Kabuto". You started to blush, but you tried to hide it. When Kabuto disappeared, Hinata and Tenten came out to you.

"I'm sorry it-"

"Its ok, I wold have done the same thing if I was in love", said Hinata.

"I'm not in love", you pouted.

"You are in love and you can't lie about it. He looks like a great guy and he must really like you", said Tenten as she folded her arms.

"Well...how about we help you get ready", suggested Hinata.

"Thats a perfect idea. Lets go!", shrilled Tenten as she grabbed your wrist and dragged you away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Recap: You, Hinata and Tenten were walking around town and you told them that you have been feeling weird ever since Kabuto left. They tell you that, that feeling is because you miss him and you love him, but you denied that you love him. When they invited you to a festival that night, Kabuto came and asked you out. Now you getting ready for festival.

Tenten fixed your hair, while Hinata was fixing your outfit.

"Do I really need to wear a dress?", you asked annoyed. You were wearing a short blue dress with blue lace-up cork heels.

"You look really nice", said Hinata. Tenten put down the brush and stood in front of you with Hinata.

"You look great, that guy is so gonna love the way you look", shrilled Tenten.

"Wait, one more thing", said Hinata, rushing into the room. Hinata came back with perfume and put it on.

"All set", smiled Hinata.

"Thanks guys", you say as you hug them.

*Your P.O.V*

As you walk outside, people looked and blushed. You heard men whistling, while the women were talked about your outfit, hair, etc. When you walked down further, you saw him waiting.

When you walked into his eyesight, you smiled and playful giggled.

*Kabuto's P.O.V*

When I turned around, I saw her smiling. She looked divine, as the cherry blossom petals flew behind her.

"Wow", I though. "She looks.....beautiful. I didn't expect her to get so dressed up". As I smiled back, something came up in my mind.

"Orochimaru wants...not now...I'm just gonna have a good time tonight", I smirked.

As you got up to Kabuto, he smiled as he looked at you.

"Well, well, I didn't think you'll get dolled up", smirked Kabuto.

"Lets just say, my friends tied me up and forced me to wear a dress", you laugh. Kabuto laughed with you too.

"You look beautiful".

"Um...thank you", you blush. Your cheeks were turning a bright red.

"I was thinking we can go get a bite to eat before the festival starts"

"Thats a good idea".

"Good, well", said Kabuto holding his arm out. "Its only proper". You link your arm with Kabuto and walked with him.

"So what did you do last week?", you curiously ask.

"I was doing some missions"

"Oh"

"Did I worry you?", asked Kabuto. It was like he read your mind.

"...no", you lied.

"To tell the truth, I missed you. It was pretty boring without you". You look at Kabuto with a shocked expression on your face. He DID miss you. You quickly look down at the ground as he looked back at you. Kabuto stopped walking and lifted your chin up.

"What's wrong", seductively asked Kabuto. "Did you miss me too?". Without realizing, you nodded your head. When you and Kabuto found a place to eat, he pulled out a seat for you. You slowly sat down and pulled to the table, as Kabuto sat down.

"Daniella?"

"Yes Kabuto".

"Please...don't just order a salad. Everytime I eat somewhere, when couples eat, the women always get salads, maybe because they think they'll get embarrassed", sighed Kabuto as he leaned his chin on his hand. Damn, you can't get a salad now.

"Alright", smile as you looked at the menu.

"I'm getting fish. What are you getting?", asked Kabuto.

"I'm getting some ramen".

"You like ramen?"

"Yeah, my friend got me into it", you giggle as a image of Naruto popped in your head.

After you and Kabuto finish eating, the sun was setting and village was being lighten up with tons of lanterns.

"Wow", you exclaim. "I've never seen anything like this at home". Kabuto smiled as you wondered around you.

"It is nice". As you and Kabuto walk away from the restaurant, you saw people dancing with the band playing.

"Daniella, would you like to dance?"

"Well....I don't know how to dance", you sadly admit.

"I don't know ether. Come on, it'll be fun", said Kabuto as he grabbed your hand and pulled you into the circle. The band was playing a song, that sounded like "Black Magic Woman" by Santana. Kabuto put his hand on your waist and pulled you closer to him and moved to the rhythm of the music. You moved your body to the beat and accented every note with your hips. Kabuto grabbed your hand, twirled you in a circle and leaned you back as he carefully placed his hand on your back. He pulled you back up and moved closer to you.

"And you didn't know how to dance", smirked Kabuto.

"And you're one to talk", you laugh. Kabuto put his hands around your waist again, but pulled you closer than before. You felt his hot, steamy breath on your neck. After a few song, you didn't want it to end. You were having too much fun, but all things must end. As you danced, you saw Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi, but they didn't see you. After the next song, Kabuto pulled you out of the fray, and walked.

"I had some much fun", you shrill.

"I had fun too". Kabuto took you to the edge of town where the forest began.

"Why are we here?", you asked Kabuto. Kabuto pinned you the tree. You felt his lips near yours.

"Because I want us to be here. You....". Desire took over Kabuto and he kissed you. His hands wrapped around your waist. You close your eyes and kissed him back. Kabuto was licking your bottom lip asking for entrance. You gasp as his hand rubbed your back and he pushed his tongue in your mouth, roaming every inch. Kabuto found your tongue and twist his tongue with yours, finding your soft spot. You moan into his mouth and loosen up. Kabuto smirked when he found your soft spot and rubbed against it more. When Kabuto broke the kiss, he leaned against you.

"I...love you", Kabuto whispered in your ear. You were speechless, you tried to say something, but your mouth wouldn't move.

"Kabuto...I love you too". After a few minutes Kabuto grabbed your hand and takes you home. Kabuto was in the kitchen while you got ready for bed. As soon after you put your pj's on, Kabuto walked in.

"You should go to sleep now", cooed Kabuto.

"I don't want too", you whine. Kabuto just laughed and kissed your forehead.

"I'll help you go to sleep. Feather Illusion Jutsu". You saw feathers dance around you and Kabuto, which made you feel sleepy.

"Good night". Kabuto pulled the covers to you and silently left.


End file.
